


Countdowns and Cuddles

by EvilMuffins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fandom Stocking 2016, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Lillie returns with a New Year's gift for Moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



Gladion couldn’t help but catch the look that flashed across Moon’s face as she passed Hau the popcorn where he sat on the couch, snuggled up into Gladion’s side, too cozy to move. It was the same look that Gladion himself sometimes saw in the mirror whenever he thought about Lillie as well. Of course, it was different for him, being Lillie’s brother rather than almost-girlfriend as Moon was, but he still understood that missing someone was rough, whether it be someone who had left, or someone who was still right there beside you despite the fact that their old self had gone far astray, like in his mother’s case.

“Bathroom,” Gladion muttered as he unwedged himself from his place between Hau and the arm of the couch.

“I know you just want to talk with Moon in private. It’s about your sister, isn’t it?” Hau said around a mouthful of popcorn. How Gladion ever let the other boy worm his way in enough to read him so well, he'd never know.

Gladion rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen to find Moon staring blankly at a small plate of mini cakes on the counter.

“I made one too many…There’s only three of us, but there were four molds, so I just…”

“Give the extra to Hau. He’ll eat anything.”

Although he’d never admit it out loud, Gladion knew that he would be in even more a funk than his default state if Hau ever left. Even so, comforting people wasn’t his strong suit.

Moon turned around to face him, smile hastily pasted back on. “You’re right. Maybe I’ll cut it into thirds, and then we can all have extra!”

Before Gladion could respond to the fact that that wasn't actually what he suggested, the two heard Silvally whining as he sprung up from his bed by the space heater, heading for the door tail wagging.

“Whoa! Who’s out there, cousin?” Hau asked, opening the door as the others jogged out of the kitchen to see about the fuss.

“Hyaa!” A squeak arose as Silvally leapt up on the newcomer, nearly bowling her over.

“Silvally!” Moon scolded. “Get off of Lillie, you’ll spoil her dress!”

Gladion was fairly certain that Moon had only called the Pokémon off so that she could pounce on the girl for herself.

“Moon, you’re crushing my sister.”

“Sorry…” Moon mumbled, reluctantly releasing the girl so that she could join them in the living room.

Lillie glanced round the room nervously, fingers curling over the strap of he bag. “Am I too late? Did I miss it?”

Hau only looked confused, however Moon understood her meaning. She shook her head with a smile. “There’s still ten minutes left. It’s only 11:50.”

“Never mind that,” Gladion interrupted, looking his sister up and down with a frown. “Why are you back from Kanto so early? Did something happen?”

“I’m fine! Everything’s fine! It’s just that…well…I just couldn’t imagine going into a new year without the three of you to start it off with me! I’m sorry if that’s a little cheesy! I’ll be heading back in a few days, though…”

While both Moon and Gladion looked as if they might cry right then and there (Gladion would deny it later, blaming one of Silvally’s hairs getting stuck in his eye), Hau pushed the bowl from earlier toward Lillie, giving the other two a moment. “Popcorn?”

“Oh, yes!” Lillie gratefully popped a handful into her mouth as she settled onto the couch, Moon perching on the arm next to her, while her brother took the other cushion, and Hau the floor.

After chewing her popcorn (at least _someone_ in this room knew enough to finish chewing before they speak, Gladion thought as he shot a glance at Hau who merely shrugged), Lillie began to rummage through her bag.

“Moon, I know that you miss the winters in Kanto, so I did my best to bring you something special. Think of it as a late Christmas present!” Lillie triumphantly produced a glass jar from the bag, presenting it to Moon.

“It’s a jar of water!” Hau helpfully pointed out.

“…It’s water,” Gladion echoed needlessly.

Moon, on the other hand, remained quiet, blinking wide eyes at the little jar. It was a pretty jar of water, if nothing else- tied with a glittery silver ribbon on the lid, and a tag that read ‘To: Moon, With love: Lillie’ in the girl’s curly-cue handwriting, the ‘i’s dotted with little hearts as always.

“Uuuu,” Lillie groaned, hanging her head. “It was supposed to be a jar of snow from Kanto! I packed it with a bunch of icepacks, but I guess I put to too near my Vulpix’s poke ball and…”

“Vulpix?” Hau questioned, surprised.

“Oh, er, she’s a Kantonian Vulpix,” Lillie clarified morosely.

Moon snatched the jar from her, hugging it close to her body. “I love it!”

Before Lillie could insist on the inadequacy of the gift, Moon leaned over to peck a kiss on her cheek.

“Hey, you guys are still two minutes early with that kissy crap.” Gladion jerked his head toward the clock.

“It’s almost time!” Hau scooted over to press the TV’s power button, the remote having gone on a journey of its own down the couch cushions earlier in the evening.

The four sat transfixed as the host, Malva, counted down on air, live from the heart of Lumiose City way over in Kalos.

Hau, Moon, and Lillie all clapped and cheered as the ball dropped, while Gladion gave an appreciative nod.

Then, it was Lillie’s turn to peck a little kiss on Moon, right on her lips, salty with popcorn, the jar of former-snow warming up even more as it became pressed between them.

 

_end_

 

 


End file.
